


Vamp Prompt #1

by Iamyournexus



Series: Story Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyournexus/pseuds/Iamyournexus
Summary: A bunch of prompts I'm not sure will turn into actual stories.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Story Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Vamp Prompt #1

John had been living with Sherlock for 3 months now.  It was on this night that John had a hunch that Sherlock had finally figured him out, or at least knew something was going on.  He hadn't exactly been subtle. He had been keeping a pretty regular schedule of when he needed to eat.  Occasionally topping up at the surgery if he knew Sherlock was going to keep him out all night.  They hadn't had a case in a few days so John knew that one could be sprung on them at any time now. Better to have a snack now, then be starving later - just in case. Snacks from the surgery were never satisfying but still kept the hunger at bay. 

When he returned home from work, he noticed his flatmate was in his chair, eyes closed, clearly in his mind palace. Knowing not to disturb him, he went upstairs to shower and change. He needed to go out tonight to get a better meal. 

"I'm going out, I'll be back later" John called as he descended the stairs to the living room. He retrieved his coat off the hook and shrugged it on looking at his flatmate that was clearly ignoring him, still busy inside his mind palace.  John sighed and got a scrap of paper off the nearby desk and wrote a note letting the detective know he was out for the night.  John took one last look at his flatmate and nodded and then left, closing the door gently behind him. 

*****

As soon as Sherlock heard the front door's lock click he smiled to himself. 

"Got you" he whispered. 

Sherlock jumped out of his seat, grabbed his coat and scarf; quickly and carefully following John out into the night. He ghosted after John for 3 hours and still, nothing was amiss. He went to the pub, drank and watched whatever sports match was on the telly and then went for a walk in Regent's Park.  It wasn't until he left the park that something happened.  On the way back to Baker Street, John took a surprising turn down an alley. 

"Finally" he muttered to himself, very carefully trailing John.  As Sherlock quickly glanced down the alley that he knew John had gone down he saw that John was climbing up a fire escape to get to the top of the adjacent building.  He waited until John was up top before he followed after him, trying to be as quiet as possible.  When he reached the top of the building he saw... no one.  Confused he looked around to see if it was possible to jump to another rooftop...not with John's occasional limp there wasn't. And there wasn't any other way to get down other than the fire escape.  Sherlock closed his eyes in frustration. How could John have outfoxed him? 

"Why are you following me, Sherlock?" 

Sherlock opened his eyes and spun around. John was there...but how he didn't see him before. He looked at John desperately trying to deduce what was happening. 

"I know you don't like repetition Sherlock. Answer the question". He was using his Captain Watson voice now. Something that both scared and thrilled Sherlock.  Sherlock took a breath and started to pace. 

"You leave the flat every 4 - 5 nights at the same time. I assume these were date nights or pub nights with Giles" 

"Greg" John corrected him. 

"If we're on a case during one of these nights you become irritable. After you eventually go out, you come back relieved and chipper.  This leads me to believe that you were seeing someone or doing something in secret that you didn't want me to know about." 

John sighed. "Here we go," he thought.  "So instead of just asking me, you thought it prudent to stalk me all night?" he said, losing his patience. 

"Ah, so you haven't indulged in your secret yet tonight, you're becoming cranky" 

John narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm right, I know I am," he said stepping into John's personal space. 

"Yes. You are correct" he stared into Sherlock's eyes. 

Sherlock returned his gaze and then looked down and away. A blush slowly reaching up to his neck and onto his cheekbones. " What is it that you need to go out for that I cannot provide?" he said just above a whisper. 

John was taken back. What did Sherlock think he was doing?  "Umm, Sherlock? Whatever you THINK I am doing, I can guarantee that it's not...that" he started to smile uncomfortably. 

Sherlock looked back at him and then furrowed his brows in confusion.  "Then... what is it?" he pleaded. 

John sighed and walked away from him giving them some distance. He looked up into the night sky admiring the stars that were shining brightly.  "I'm not entirely who you think I am Sherlock" not looking away from the stars. "Yes, I am John Watson, Doctor and Captain of the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers... but I'm also, something else, something...other" 

Sherlock tried to walk towards him but John lifted a hand to tell him to stop. 

"I want you to know that you are not in danger being around me." he chuckled "If you were, I would assume Mycroft would have already taken me out". 

"What does Mycroft have to do with all of this? Taken you out? Do you mean killed? Wait... he knows what you are?" Sherlock looked disgusted that Mycroft knew more about John than he. 

"Yes, Mycroft knows. And yes, I don't doubt that he would have had me killed if I hadn't saved you from that cabbie the first night." 

Sherlock stayed silent now wrapping his coat around him tightly as cool air from being so high up was starting to settle in.  His curls ruffled in the breeze and his breath coming quicker now. 

JW: "You want to know who...no, what I am?" John smiled and looked back at his flatmate. 

Sherlock nodded. 

In the blink of an eye, John had vanished from where he was standing. Sherlock's eyes widened and were about to speak when he heard John behind him. 

"I'm much faster than I appear, for one" John said quietly. 

Sherlock tensed and didn't move a muscle.  John encircled his arms around Sherlock and spoke softly into the collar of the Belstaff. 

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth"

John's arms were around Sherlock. He was warm and comforting. Sherlock never thought he would be held by John like this. As much as he would like to enjoy this moment and let it drift on, his curiosity was not yet satisfied.  Yet, Sherlock couldn't help but relax in his arms. John noticed the tension slip from the detective and gently squeezed him closer to him, John's nose edged its way to nuzzle against Sherlock's neck. John inhaled his scent and sighed in delight. 

"You go out at night, keeping to a schedule. You feel much better when you return. You are impossibly fast." 

"Go on" he encouraged him. 

"You are apparently dangerous enough for my brother to outright kill you, yet considering the circumstances... he has not. Which means he trusts you with my life" 

"I would never hurt you Sherlock" he spoke softly into Sherlock's neck. 

"Are you...human?" he tried. 

"I was... a long time ago" John whispered. 

Sherlock gulped. 

"Are you...are you going to bite me, John?" Sherlock breathed. 

"There it is" he smiled. "Well done, you" and he released the detective from his embrace. "No, Sherlock. This is when I go and do that on my own...and before you ask, no I don't kill anyone" 

Sherlock turned around looking confused.  "...you never answered my question" 

John arched an eyebrow in question.  Sherlock stepped close to John, bringing his hands to John's waist. 

"What is it that you need to go out for that I cannot provide?" he asked again. 

John blinked. He was speechless. As he stared into Sherlock's eyes he could tell the question was sincere.  "Sherlock, you don't know what you're asking. I couldn't... I..." he trailed off. 

"Why not? It would save us both a lot of time. I would be more convenient for you...". 

John brought a hand up to Sherlock's chest.  "Sherlock. Stop." 

"Why?" getting frustrated "Am I so unappealing? You think I would taste rotten, is that it?" 

John sighed and brought his hand from Sherlock's chest up to his face to cup it.  "No Sherlock" he smiled "Quite the opposite. I'm afraid if I started with you… I wouldn't be able to stop." he caressed the detective's cheekbones with his thumb.  They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. 

*Ping* 

JW: "That would be your mobile, love," John said slowly removing his hand from Sherlock.  Sherlock's eyes were locked on John. His whole body stiff.

*Ping* *Ping*

"Right, I'll get that shall I?" He fished into Sherlock's coat for his phone. "It's Greg, he's got a case for us...shall we?" John motioned to leave. 

"Don't you need to..." waving vaguely in the air.

"I'm fine Sherlock. Let's go." He started his way down the fire escape.

Sherlock gave himself a shake and followed after him. 


End file.
